Running Away
by socks-lost
Summary: Just a thing I wrote up a while back about when Cammie leaves Gallagher. It's a oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I am not Ally Carter. I jut wrote this for fun. I am not making any money or anything. The characters are not mine.

Running Away

The sound of my footsteps echoed off of the high ceilings of the inside of my school. It's weird how things change at night, how places can be so full of life and then all of a sudden just be dead. I only had a few minutes – probably down to seconds now – to get out before getting caught. No one was safe around me anymore. If I stayed I would not only be putting my mother and my friends in danger but the entire school and all that it stands for. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to Bex, or Liz or Macy, or Zach while the Circle was trying to capture me.

I pulled out a mirror from my pocket to see around the corner. Unfortunately the darkness made it very difficult to see into the mirror but the coast was clear. I started walking down the hallway towards the big oak doors. I decided on using the front doors for a change because it would be the least place people would expect. I clung to the walls for cover. As I put my hand on the doorknob my heart started racing. This was it. "Hey squirt." I jumped. I know I'm a highly trained soon to be covert operative about to go on the biggest mission of my life. I'm supposed to expect the unexpected but my aunt standing right behind me in her running clothes was not something I expected. At all. "What are you doing?" Abby was a spy. She could pretend to be anything she wanted to be. And I couldn't read her. I've never been able to, at least not completely. I stood up a little straighter. She leaned against the wall. "Your mother would be disappointed."

I clenched my jaw. "She's not safe around me."

Abby laughed in a way that she didn't think it was funny at all. "Your mother's not safe, period. Ever. Being an international spy who works for the CIA isn't safe. Doing the things she's done isn't safe. Do you know how many fights she's gotten into? With people twice her size? With and without guns? Do you know how many surgeries and broken bones she's gotten? This job, this life, it's dangerous, but it's what we do." She paused. "Your mother can handle danger just fine Cameron."

I swallowed. She was right of course. A spy makes enemies, big, powerful ones. They constantly put themselves in danger and are tortured all in the name of country, to make the world a better place. "Zach said –"

"Zach isn't your mother!" She interrupted her voice going high and louder. "Zach is a teenage boy who thinks he knows what he's doing when he knows nothing."

"His mother – "

"I know what his mother is! We went to school with his mother! We had friends that went to school with his mother!" She dropped something on the ground and kicked it towards me. The book hit my shoes with a soft thud. I looked down. My journal. "What's your plan? You leave here and then what? The bad guys, Cam, aren't going to be the only ones looking for you. What about your friends? Your mom's friends? The Gallagher Trustees? The Agency? How will you tell the good guys from the bad? When people are running towards you trying to capture you and take you in, everyone ends up being the same. Guns are guns. Do you even know how to use one? I know I didn't when I left here." She stepped closer towards me. "Do you have any information about the circle outside of these walls? Do you have any leads? Any informants? No. So, what are you going to do? Run for the rest of your life? That's no life to live, Cam." She was right of course. I had nothing to go on, nothing. "You're young and reckless and you still feel. You still let your heart rule your head. You're going to get yourself killed. You leave now, you leave for good. Running towards or running away – either way, you're still running." She yawned. "Now, you're going to do what you want, I know that. I was a teenager once. If you stay that's great. If you leave, you've got about thirty seconds to get as far away from Roseville, Virginia as you can before everyone knows you're gone." She turned around and started walking.

**A/N: **I don't actually believe that Abby would just let her walk out, but it was fun to write. I wrote this a while ago and just found it on my computer.


End file.
